The gift of life
by Gatomon1
Summary: Mimi meets someone in the woods...someone who gives her a gift to help to save both worlds...Please read and review!!!!!!!!


Okay, I wrote this quite a while ago, but I didn't think it was good enough to post it. So, I changed it a little bit. Please tell me what you think!

Mimi cast one last glance over her shoulder, and let out one last sob as she saw the figure on the ground draw one last breath. Then, turning, she fled.

Minutes later, she ran panting into the camp that had been set up earlier that night. Everyone else slept, except for one person, who's figure sent dancing shadows across the ground, as he moved silently around the camp, as if looking for someone.

Mimi drew in a shuddering breath, as she moved towards him. She breathed deeply, then steadied her voice as she said his name. "Matt?"

Matt whirled around, and, upon seeing her, a relieved look crossed over his face. "Where have you been?" he demanded. "I was getting worried!"

"I…I just had to take a walk," Mimi turned so that he wouldn't be able to see the tears on her face.

"But you've been gone for…for hours! The sun's coming up!" Matt pointed out.

"So? I lost track of time!" Was Mimi's reply to this. She turned back to him, and he could see the pain on her face.

"Mimi? What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"Nothing! I…I just want to be left alone!" and turning, Mimi once again fled, as memories of that night came rushing back at her. She ran back the way she had come, fleeing the camp where Matt stood, calling her name, calling for her to come back. 

When she reached the clearing that she had stood in earlier, she fell to her knees beside the still figure lying on the ground.

"Why did I leave? Why didn't I get help?" she sobbed, as she looked into the dead girl's face. As she looked into _her_ face. Her sister's face.

And then, Mimi let her thoughts play back over what had happened that night.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"This looks like a good place!" Tai called back to the other Digidestined, looking out over a clearing surrounded by tall pine trees. In the middle, was a small, sparkling pond.

"Finally!" Mimi exclaimed, sinking to the ground and dangling her feet in the cool water.

"Hey! When's dinner?" Joe called out as he began to walk around, inspecting everything as if to make sure that it was safe.

"Soon, I guess. I suppose I'm cooking again?" Matt replied. Everyone else nodded their responses to this.

"Well, who else would do it?" Gabumon asked. 

Matt shrugged. "Why don't _you_ cook for once?"

"Just quit the fighting!" Sora exclaimed from where she was rummaging through cooking supplies. Standing up, she tossed that nights rations over to Matt.

Once the meal was cooked, the Digidestined and their Digimon sat around a small fire, chatting and eating.

Mimi stretched herself out on the ground, sighing in satisfaction. She looked up at the sky, where the sun was slowly lowering, casting golden rays upon the campsite. Turning her head, she saw Matt gently sit down beside her and run his fingers through her hair before standing back up to go talk with TK.

She began to drift off to sleep while the others talked and laughed around her. A couple of minutes later, she stood up, and made her way out of the campsite and into the forest. She felt like a walk. And something seemed to be calling out to her from the forest.

The trees blocked out almost all of the sunlight as she leisurely walked along, the leaves crunching under her shoes. It was a beautiful night. She soon came upon another small clearing. In the middle, were a few trees. Mimi started over towards the trees to rest before heading back to the camp.

As she turned around the side of a tree and was about to sit down, her eyes traveled to a figure sitting with her back propped up against the next tree. Mimi let out a gasp of surprise as the girl turned to face her, revealing her face.

"Wh…who are you?" she stammered.

The girl didn't answer. "I knew you would come, Mimi. I called out to you with my mind. You know, sometimes, twins can do that."

Mimi just stared at the girl. She looked _exactly_ like herself! She had the same long, brown hair, though it hung lose instead of being pulled back. She had the same eyes, the same complexion…She looked _exactly_ like herself! Except for the clothing she wore, of course. The girl wore a pair of blue jeans, with a light purple T-shirt. She stood up, and moved towards Mimi.

Mimi began to back away. "Who…who are you?"

The girl smiled. "Can't you tell? I'm your twin sister. Your twin sister…separated from you at birth." She peered closely at Mimi. "You really don't know me? I know we were separated at birth…but didn't you always feel like a part of you was missing? You really don't know me?" she sounded disappointed. 

Mimi just shook her head. "My…my parents…I don't have a sister! My parents would have told me!"

"That's where you're wrong. I guess they felt…that you would just want to find me…when in truth, I was no where in the real world to be found. I've been here for my whole life. Ever since we were separated. I was transported here…And different Digimon have taken care of me. I was recently told…that I would meet you here. That I would have to give you something…something to help you to save this world…and the real world." She smiled. "I guess I should tell you my name. I'm Melissa."

And suddenly, visions flashed through Mimi's mind. Visions from when she was just a baby. Visions of Melissa being taken away.

"I…I remember…" Mimi let her voice trail off.

Melissa nodded. "Yes. Gennai has chosen to show you…other wise you would not have remembered. Our parents…our parents knew where I had gone…and they knew that someday…that someday, you too, would have to come here. My purpose is to help you. To help you, and nothing else. Come here. I have something to give you."

"What…"

"Just come here, sister," Melissa repeated.

Mimi took a few hesitant steps towards her twin sister. Upon reaching her, Melissa placed her hand on Mimi's forehead, and muttered a few words. Mimi's eyes half way closed, and she seemed as if she had gone into a trance. When Melissa removed her hand from Mimi's forehead, Mimi's eyes flew open.

Melissa fell to the ground, faint.

"Melissa! What's wrong?" Mimi queried, kneeling down beside her sister.

"I have only a little while left to live." Melissa looked up at Mimi, and their eyes met. "I have given you my life. My life…and all of my memories of this world. They will help you in your quest to save both worlds." Melissa's eyes began to slowly close. "The knowledge…" her voice faltered, and began to die down. "The knowledge…will help you to know what is to come, and what to do about it." 

Melissa's eyes closed, and silent tears began to fall from Mimi's eyes. 

Melissa then forced her eyes back open. "Leave! Now! It is not safe for you here!" 

"No!" Mimi cried.

Melissa raised a weak hand, and a force seemed to emit from it. The force gently pushed Mimi away from her sister. Standing weakly to her feet, Mimi began to turn.

"One…more…thing…" Melissa's voice was getting weaker with every word that she spoke. "Don't…don't forget what you have…ever…" and then, her head fell back weakly to the ground.

Mimi watched as her sister let out one last, shuddering breath, then fled.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Mimi raised her head, tears falling even more quickly as she remembered. Remembered the sister that she had never known that she had. The sister she had never gotten to see…to talk to…until now. And the sister of hers that was now dead. 

Listening closely, Mimi could hear footsteps coming her way. She shakily stood to her feet and started out of the clearing. She looked back one more time at Melissa. She was no longer there. And yet…Mimi could feel a slight force rising off the ground…

Mimi hurried out of the clearing. A few steps away, stood Matt. _Did he see her…?_ Mimi let her thoughts trail off. It was evident by the look on Matt's face that he hadn't. _No one will ever know…_Mimi promised herself.

"Mimi? Are you okay?" Matt asked her, worriedly.

Mimi nodded her head, and Matt gently hugged her.

"Don't forget what you have…ever…" that was what Melissa had told her. 

Mimi looked up into Matt's eyes. _I won't, Melissa. I won't _ever_ forget what I have. And I swear…I'll do my best to save both worlds…for you…for you, sister._

The End

Gatomon_1


End file.
